The Gulag
thumb|300px|right|The Gulag Walkthrough The Gulag is the tenth mission in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 campaign. The player takes the role of Gary "Roach" Sanderson as he and the rest of Task Force 141 storm the gulag, an old Russian prison. This mission is phase two of "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday". Walkthrough The player starts the mission on a fast attack helicopter, as three Little Birds converge on a Russian gulag while F-15s destroy a SAM (surface-to-air missile) site on a nearby ridge. As the players Little Bird flies over the gulag, snipe the soldiers on the towers. The players main concerns are the enemies armed with RPGs, but they should be easy to take out. Once the towers are taken care of, the helicopters land and the player will fight enemies on foot. There are several enemies on the higher floors, but a Little Bird will help clear them out. Walk through the courtyard until the player reach the prison entrance. It is a good idea for the player to replace his/hers M14 EBR since everything beyond this point is almost exclusively close-quarters fighting. Eventually the player will come across a control room where Ghost will take control. The player will fight their way counterclockwise around the Prison while Ghost unlocks the doors in front of the player. Descend down the corridor until the player reaches a square room in the center of the prison ring that contains a weapons rack. Enemies will encircle the player, so stay crouched and avoid as much gunfire as possible until Ghost unlocks the door ahead. Pick up a Riot Shield and follow Soap down the hall. Soap will reach a rappel point, where the player can swap out the Riot Shield for another weapon. Follow Soap into the hallways, where the player should activate his/her night-vision goggles. At the end of the hall, remove them and follow Soap to a pipe room. Wait until he throws his flashbang and take out the enemies behind the pipes. On the other side of those pipes, there is a hallway with three enemies behind a right turn. It is easiest to roll a grenade or flashbang under the pipes down to their level in order to get past them. There will be a breaching position up ahead; plant the charge and kill as many enemies as the player can in the bullet-time slow motion sequence. In this first chamber, there will be some enemies on the floor, and some above the player on either side. The latter are hidden behind the walls but can be spotted by their laser sights, it is advisable to use grenade launchers or cooked frags to deal with them. In harden or veteran difficulty, it is best to stick to the side of the room so the player only faces one set of enemies on the second floor. If the player stays in the middle, enemies from both sides will attack him/her and it is very easy to get killed. Advance to the second chamber once the player have cleared out the first, and several shielded enemies will run at the player. If the player still has his/her M4A1 Grenadier, or simply grenades, use them to take out the shielded enemies (if they disperse it may be a good idea to melee them as the first hit stuns them for a few seconds, allowing for a follow up death-blow). Fire grenades when the shielded enemies are still at the far end of the room as they will be still in a group. If using the M4A1 Grenadier, shoot the floor or walls instead of the enemies' shield or else the grenade will not explode. The player does not have to completely clear the last room; simply kill enough enemies to safely run past them and jump into the hole in the floor. Follow Soap to the final breaching position, where Prisoner 627 (Captain Price) is being kept. He is seen choking one of the Russian enemies, thinking he's a Russian he punches Roach, who falls on the floor. Price/Prisoner 627 then points his gun at Roach, but then Soap points his gun to Price's head before they both realize their true identities. After this scene, the U.S. Navy will start bombing the area. Quickly follow the player's squadmates to safety. If the player runs too far ahead of them, it's very common to get lost and killed by the falling debris. At some point, the player is required to turn around. (The player can see an enemy running too but the enemy follows a different path while the debris chases the player). The squad members all reach a dead end, and Roach gets knocked unconscious. When the player wakes back up, Soap shoots a flare into the sky and a SPIE rig (zip line) is lowered down by a waiting helicopter. When prompted, approach the SPIE rig and attach the player's cable to be airlifted to safety. Tips *Before entering the Gulag, a SPAS-12 can be found with arctic camo. Trade the M14 EBR for this. *On harder difficulties, the Riot shield Found in the armory is exteremely useful. *Save flash grenades for the fight against the Riot shield forces in the shower room. *After the bombardment has started, stay behind Captain Price and others, so the player can turn around after the first tunnel collapses. Weapon Loadout In this level, the player starts with a M14 EBR and an M4A1 Carbine with a Red Dot Sight and M203 Grenade Launcher. File:M4A1.png|M4A1 Carbine w/ Red Dot Sight and M203 Grenade Launcher File:M14EBR.png|M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle Transcript See The Gulag/Transcript. Trivia See The Gulag/Trivia. Intel Items *'Intel No. 25:' (1/4 Intel) Before entering the arch gate with 2 red lights. Head up some stairs in front of the building and the intel is at the end of the room. *'Intel No. 26:' (2/4 Intel) Inside "Control Room", where Ghost is using the laptop. *'Intel No. 27:' (3/4 Intel) On 2nd sub-level, North-East, in cell "327". *'Intel No. 28:' (4/4 Intel) After finding prisoner 627, turn left, on top of a desk. Videos thumb|left|300px Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Articles with spoilers Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2